


Please say yes

by Sparklyunicorns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, OTP Feels, kihyun is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyunicorns/pseuds/Sparklyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok is nervous, the guys are annoyed, and Kihyun is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please say yes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel in love with this pairing and since there were only a small amount of things for this pairing I decided to write something myself. So enjoy!

   Hoseok was pacing furiously across his living room, each time he crossed to the other side he would pass a hand through his hair. The rest of his friends -except for the shortest who was not present- were looking at him with a mixture of happiness and exasperation. Hyunwoo being the oldest stood up to face him and grabbed him by the shoulders to halt his movements, "stop. We all know he will say yes, so stop getting all of us nervous"

   Hoseok stared at him with wide eyes and wild hair. He frantically shook his head, "I can't do it. What if he says no?"

   Changkyun stood up and grabbed his shoulders turning him around so they could be face to face, "I did not prepare this whole thing for you to chicken out Shin Hoseok. So you will go and ask tiny eomma already"

   Everyone snickered at the nickname that they had given Kihyun. Hoseok's hands were still shaking but he finally went into his room to change for the big day. Everyone sat down letting out small laughs, minutes later they stood up to knock on his door announcing their departure as they knew Kihyun would be home any minute. Hoseok changed into black dress pants which he then accompanied with a tight white button up. He styled his hair back, applied his make up and finally got his shoes. He was comfortable with how he looked but he was still nervous. He heard the front door close, followed by a cheerful melodic voice. He had asked Kihyun to go dress in Hyungwon's house because he had a surprise ready for him. He grabbed his jacket, keys and a bouquet of white roses as he exited the room. He stopped as he looked at his boyfriend. He always looked gorgeous even after he had woken up, But today he looked especially beautiful with a pink sweater and tight black jeans which hugged him in all the right places. He was facing the kitchen so he didn't see Hoseok sneak up on him, until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He yelped as he turned around to see his boyfriend with a giant smile plastered on his face. He moved his arms from behind his back to give kihyun the bouquet of roses. His face was slightly red causing Hoseok to laugh and hug him.

   "Hey baby" Hoseok whispered as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Kihyun smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to encircle his neck. Kihyun pulled away and tapped Hoseok's cheek, "so where are we going?"

  "It's a surprise princess" he said before running away as he was already anticipating the punch Kihyun was going to throw at the nickname.

   "Tell me" kihyun said with a pout on his lips. He moved to the sink as he filled a vase with cold water in order to leave the roses in the kitchen counter.

   Hoseok simply shook his head before motioning to the door, kihyun followed him reluctantly, not speaking until they got to the car where Hoseok stopped him to kiss him and open the door for him. They listened to music the whole way while they talked about random things that had happened through out their day. Hoseok stopped the car in front of a small yet beautiful garden. It was already dark outside when they got there but kihyun looked excited as he recognized the place from their first date. Hoseok got out and moved to the other side so he could open kihyun's door. They intertwined their hands as they crossed the gate of the park, kihyun wondered why it was so empty but ignored it as it was already late. He was mesmerized by the blue lights that were adorning the path and the trees, his mouth was agape as he noticed a small table at the middle of the garden. Hoseok led the way towards the table and he took the chair out for kihyun to sit.

   Kihyun let out a breathless laugh," wow. Baby... I..."

   "Do you like it?" Hoseok asked, a cheerful expression visible with the light that came from a set of candles placed at the middle of the table.

   "Of course I love it, it's so pretty" replied kihyun as he squeezed Hoseok hand that he was holding from across the table.

   "The guys helped me set this up, I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight"

   They ate and they laughed as they remembered funny moments that had happened during those years they had been together. They remembered their first date, their first kiss, they remembered all their first times. The whole time they had soft music as their background. Hoseok stood up and asked with a dorky smile," you wanna dance?"

   Kihyun lifted a hand up to cover his smile while he laughed at his boyfriend. He took Hoseok's extended hand and he dragged him to a small space next to the table. They swayed slowly to the song as kihyun hid his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck. He smiled as he felt those strong arms wrap around him covering him in his warm embrace. He feels Hoseok's chest vibrating with deep chuckles, "what so funny?"

   "Nothing, I just remembered our first dance" he lets out after a fit of giggles.

   Kihyun laughs and punches Hoseok's arm. His boyfriend moved away so they're at arms length and looks at him with accusatory eyes, "You can really punch princess."

   "Obviously, and I told you I'm not a princess I can beat your ass with my eyes closed" kihyun answered with a jab to Hoseok's chest and a mischievous glint visible in his eyes.

   "Okay, I believe you. But do you Remember when we danced together for the first time, but it really felt and looked like we were having clothed sex. I just think it was really different form how we are dancing tonight after three years of dating" Hoseok explained as he looks at kihyun who turns red at the mention of their first dance.

   The music changes and Hoseok knows it's the time to ask. The song is a soft ballad that perfectly fits the mood and the atmosphere. Hoseok drops on one knee in front of a startled kihyun who can only look at him with an open mouth.

   Hoseok smiles up at his boyfriend as he passes a hand through his face trying to calm his rapid heart beat, "Kihyun I love you. I always will. I love everything about you. I love all your flaws and imperfection because that what makes you my Kihyun. I want to spend everyday with you because you are the person that makes me happy. Will you marry me? Please say yes!" He asks with a hopeful expression, but becomes worried when kihyun doesn't answer. He stands up ready to face rejection, but instead he sees kihyun looking at him with tears rolling down his face.

   "Yes. A million times yes. Idiot did you really think I was going to say no" he screams as he jumps up to hug hoseok.

   "Oh my gods!" Screamed Hoseok as he took the ring out from the red box. He gently slid the silver wedding ring on kihyun's slender fingers they were both crying at this point and they clung to each other while they whispered soft love confessions.

   "You're an idiot for thinking I would say no" kihyun said once they had separated, a smile was grazing his features even though he was still crying.

   "Yea, but I'm your idiot" replied Hoseok as he approached him. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes before kihyun pulled Hoseok down for a kiss. They kissed lovingly and gently for a few moments before lust took over and they began to kiss with passion. Hoseok leaned down to capture Kihyun's lips in a heated kiss, as the shorter male clawed at his clothed back. They separated only when their lungs felt like they were on fire, a string of saliva still connected their swollen lips. Kihyun was left panting as they separated. Their bodies remained completely connected as they tried to recover their breath.

   "Let's go home" whispered kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Would you like a second part, like a continuation? Would you like to see what happens at home, the wedding, or both? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
